Cuidaré de ti
by GhostVoices
Summary: Este es un pequeño momento que se me ocurrió después de los acontecimientos del DLC Jack The Ripper. Ocurré en un tiempo muy breve así que no es demasiado. Evie cuida a Jacob después de sacarlo del manicomio.


**Disclaimer: Assassins Creed y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aquello es propiedad de Ubisoft.**

 **Dedicado a "Señora"** ** _(aunque me mates por decirte así)_** **Espero que disfrutes de el y cualquiera que tenga el tiempo de leerlo.**

Jack El Audaz. Así lo conocieron tiempo atrás, antes de que "Audaz" cambiara por "Destripador"; antes de que se convirtiera en un monstruo asesino y culpara a su orden de fallarle a él y a su madre. Aquel chico que viajó a la India con ellos, aprendiendo las técnicas de miedo de sus hermanos hindúes, ese chico del que Jacob Frye se sentía orgulloso ya no existía mas, se encontraba muerto a un costado de ellos, mientras que ella, Evie Frye permanecía con su inconsciente hermano.

Después de que Fredderick llegara a ellos. Impactado por ver al Destripador muerto; informó a Evie que la prensa estaba en espera de respuestas sobre quien fuese Jack el destripador. La mujer le pidió que los alejara. Ella necesitaba sacar de ahí a su hermano que estaba mal herido por el ataque del asesino; por sus heridas veía que talvez podría perder el ojo izquierdo. Se levantó con el recargado sobre su espalda; arrastraba su cuerpo por los pasillos del manicomio buscando una salida libre de ojos que los vieran abandonar el lugar, pronto la encontró, observando el carruaje que le había pedido a Freddie. Abordaron el carro marchándose de aquel sitio. Evie pensaba a qué lugar podría llevar a Jacob. No había otro sitio más que su habitación donde atacó Jack; así que condujo el carruaje hasta ahí. En cuanto llegaron tuvo que bajar a su hermano del carro ella sola; lo tomó de debajo de sus brazos y lo arrastró hasta su piso en el edificio; abrió la puerta con uno de sus pies mientras se adentraba al cuarto; lo llevó hasta su cama y lo acostó sobre ella. Lo admiró por unos momentos.. aún tenía sangre en su cara, su cabello estaba más que revuelto y sucio, las mejillas descoloridas, además llenas de los rasguños del cuchillo de Jack, su ropa no andaba mejor: estaba rasgada y seguramente debía tener cortadas debajo de ella. Notaba que su respiración estaba demasiado lenta, su pecho se inflaba muy poco y tardaba en dejar salir el aire.

La gemela sabía que necesitaba ayuda pero no quería dejarlo solo si salía a buscar un doctor; tardó en decidirse pero determinó que era mejor que ella limpiara un poco sus heridas y levantara algunas de las cosas que estaban tiradas.

Buscó entre el cuarto algo con que poder removerle la sangre seca. Encontró algunas vendas dentro de un cajón ahora tendría que encontrar agua; en cuanto la tuvo se acercó al borde de la cama y mojó las vendas exprimiéndolas un poco. Se acercó a la cara de su hermano pasando suavemente el trapo sobre su cara, quitando el líquido rojo y algunas manchas negras, pensó en pasar el trapo por su ojo izquierdo pero estaba indecisa; podría pasar algo si lo hacía aunque si no, podría infectarse después. Lo hizo al fin y al cabo solo que de forma más cuidadosa. Cuando terminó, vio que Jacob estaba reaccionando. Como pudo, abrió el ojo derecho pero cuando intentó abrir el otro no pudo debido a la hinchazón.

-Shhh, no Jacob- pronunció Evie colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de él, su hermano la tomo de inmediato.

-¿Evie? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó confundido por la situación

-Si Jacob, soy yo. Tranquilo- pidió ella.

El hombre comenzó a removerse de la cama, notando que tenía un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo

-No Jacob! Por favor no te muevas- le dijo su hermana con sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre, empujándolo un poco para que no se moviera.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con esfuerzo, su hermana mojo de nuevo el trapo y lo acercó debajo de su barbilla quitando más manchas.

-En tu cuarto de Whitechapel Jacob, te traje aquí después de sacarte del manicomio-

-¿Manicomio?- interrogó con más confusión en sus palabras a lo que después reaccionó con rapidez. -¿Ahí fue donde Jack me tuvo en estos días?- ella asintió haciendo a un lado el agua y los trapos. -¿Evie...? ¿Qué ha pasado con Jack? ¿Acaso esta..-

-Sí. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por él, por fin ha terminado este horror- explicó mirándolo con atención

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Has acabado con algo en lo que ni siquiera tenías culpa Evie, me trajiste hasta aquí sin mencionar que tal vez Jack te haya hecho algo... ¿Lo hizo Evie?-

-Estoy bien. Lo que haya hecho es mejor olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Más importante es ver cómo estás tú. Jack te ha herido demasiado. Es mejor que traiga un doctor- El gemelo rio por sus últimas palabras. su estado, para él no era demasiado importante para seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Obtuvo una mirada seria de su hermana ante lo cual paro un poco su risa

-Si crees que es necesario entonces hazlo, no pienso moverme de aquí-

Ella sonrió victoriosa, se puso de pie y se acercó a él, inclinando la cabeza y dándole un beso en su frente.

-Si regreso y no estás aquí Jacob me convertiré en la asesina de hermanos y el primero serás tú- advirtió queriendo sonar lo más seria posible algo que no logro al final.

Se alejó de el encaminándose a la puerta cerrando cuando salió de la habitación y posteriormente del edificio.

La sonrisa de su último comentario se borró en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Esa era Evie; su hermana gemela que le salvó el trasero más veces de las que pudiera contar con los dedos.

Intentó incorporarse de la cama mas no pudo lograrlo aún por el dolor de su cuerpo. Se deshizo de la idea de levantarse. Recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada; decidido a esperar a su hermana puesto que miró que ya casi anochecía tendría que quedarse a oscuras un tiempo. Dirigió la mirada hacía el piso, poniéndose serio por lo que vio: sus cosas por los suelos agregando algunas manchas de su sangre soltadas por las heridas provocadas por Jack. Cometió un error al haberlo sacado del manicomio aquel día. Recordaba cada momento conviviendo con él, le enseñó todos los trucos que un Assassin podría tener, viajó a la India con Evie y por último cuando lo encontró en el cementerio. "Ven y mátame!" fue lo que le dijo creyendo que con su muerte se detendría de asesinar a los demás miembros de la Hermandad. No logró detenerlo aquella noche ni los momentos después en aquel cuarto donde estaba ahora.

Debió recordar por bastante tiempo porque solo logró reaccionar cuando Evie puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Jacob! ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Te sientes bien?- sonaba angustiada, verlo que no reaccionó cuando entro a la habitación y le dijo que el doctor iría al día siguiente debido a la hora en que fue a buscarlo.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Qué es lo que me decías?-

-Que el doctor vendrá mañana a revisarte y será mejor que no te toques el ojo, podría ser grave-

-¿Tan mal se ve? A decir verdad no sé si sea por la hinchazón o porque realmente tal vez ya no sirva, pero ni siquiera lo logro sentir-

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- su hermana volteo a ver hacía el cuarto ya a oscuras como los días atrás, se alejó de la cama dispuesta a encender algunas velas que no se habían caído al suelo. La voz de Jacob la detuvo antes de que comenzara a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¿No crees que está un poco oscuro?- respondió irónica

-Déjalo así. Pasé mucho tiempo en penumbra. No me importa quedarme a oscuras-

-¿Estás seguro?-

Recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza. A ella tampoco le importó mucho la inexistencia de luz; cambió su mano de superficie moviéndola del hombro hasta la cabeza de su hermano.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Vendré mañana temprano a verte, ¿sí?-Aquellas palabras lo desconcertaron más, no quería que se fuera y menos después de por fin haber salido de ese lugar donde Jack lo había llevado.

-No Evie, por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo- y en ese momento cuando escuchó su tono de súplica y esa cara de perrito que usaba en su época veinteañera tratando de que ella no lo regañara cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba a ella. En ese momento comprendió que no debía dejarlo solo, menos en esa situación no podía y no debía, se había preocupado por el los últimos días, buscándolo en esa horrible prisión en el puerto, haberlo descubierto a medio morir debajo del manicomio, no lo iba a dejar solo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo Jacob, me quedaré aquí- le respondió con una sonrisa y sentándose en el borde de la cama otra vez, junto a él. Jacob trató de hacerse a un lado para que ella pudiera acostarse también, logrando moverse a medias. -Será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado- agregó mientras recostaba su espalda sobre una de las almohadas de Jacob. -Es necesario que descanses- pero cuando volteo la vista para mirarlo él ya había cerrado los ojos recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. Evie hizo lo mismo, colocó su cabeza sobre la de Jacob cerrando los ojos para descansar de ese día, día en el que el Destripador por fin había muerto después de causar pánico y terror en Londres. Se alegraba de tener a Jacob con ella de nuevo. Si el la necesitara, ella estaría ahí para él; Evie sabía eso y viceversa. Siempre estarían el uno para el otro... eran los gemelos Frye.


End file.
